Una noche no tan fria
by orochi.snk
Summary: Kyle pasaba una noche solitaria y fria, pero a veces necesitas sentirte realmente solo para darte cuenta que siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por ti. Cryle.


**Hola amigos de FF. Esta vez traigo un pequeño Cryle que se me ocurrió en una tarde lluviosa. Espero que les guste y como siempre acepto criticas y observaciones.**

La noche estaba más fría de lo usual, quizá porque se encontraba al borde de la terraza, o quizá la ropa que llevo para verse bien era demasiado delgada o simplemente solo era una sugestión inducida por el mismo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo. Sea como fuese el frio de esa noche le robaba el calor de su cuerpo y a veces sentía que el de su alma.

¿Cómo es que no se podía divertir? Era una de las mejores fiestas que Token Black ha dado en su vida. Siempre que sus padres salían por viajes de negocio el chico de color aprovechaba esos pocos días del año que tenía la casa sin supervisión adulta para dar una gran fiesta. Pero ese fin de semana los padres del moreno se marcharon desde el viernes. La fiesta tuvo una breve planificación, no fue de un día para otro como normalmente acostumbraba, incluso Kenny se las arregló para poder llevar alcohol. Literalmente era la mejor fiesta de sus vidas… pero aun así Kyle no podía divertirse.

Tal vez nadie lo hacía realmente, tal vez todos fingían estarse divirtiendo, ocultando sus problemas, riéndose y bebiendo para fingir que son las personas más felices del mundo… justo como lo hacía su mejor amigo. Ahí estaba el, Stan, en el centro de la casa, justo en medio de la fiesta, abrazado hombro a hombro de su novia Wendy. Reían y se besaban siempre tomados de las manos como si fueran la pareja perfecta. Pero detrás de esa fachada el pelirrojo sabía lo que pasaba realmente.

No quiso seguir pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en el piso recostándose sobre el barandal a la orilla de la terraza.

Justo cuando su mente empezaba a ahogarse en los mismos pensamientos oyó el corredor de la puerta deslizándose y de entre la multitud, el ruido y la música salió Tucker, Craig Tucker.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el azabache con una voz más fría que el mismo viento de la noche, como si preguntara solo por compromiso

— No quería estar adentro

Hubo un silencio después de esa breve respuesta. Craig solo se fue a la orilla de la terraza viendo hacia el estacionamiento de la casa. El chico judío, sin levantarse del piso, volteo hacia la misma dirección para ver que observaba su compañero de clases y entendió que pasaba. Al final del estacionamiento un rubio con cabello electrizado salía para hacerle la parada a un taxi. Se iba pero Craig se quedaba aquí.

— Tweek ya se va — No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación señalando lo obvio, pero diciendo entre subtexto "¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?"

— Y a mí que

— Solo decía, a mí tampoco me importa, no me importa lo que haga nadie en esta maldita casa—Su humor llegaba al límite. Solo trataba de mostrar un poco de interés por Craig y respondía de forma tajante y grosera. Pero ese no era el problema realmente.

— Parece que pasaste una mala noche

— No. No es una mala noche. Solo es como cualquier otra. No tiene nada de especial y por un momento quería que fuese diferente… pero no fue así.

— ¿Lo dices por ti, por mi o por alguien más?

— No tiene nada que ver contigo… solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo puedes hacerle entender a una persona que la relación que tiene es mala? No solo mala, enfermiza, desgastante al punto que roza con la infelicidad. ¿Por qué estar con alguien que en vez de resolver tus problemas magnifica los que ya tienes? ¿Cómo puedes hacer que vean lo obvio?

— ¿Te refieres a Stan y Wendy?

— Yo… no… no… nunca dije que fueran ellos

— ¿Quién más podrían ser? Es la única pareja que encaja con la situación que describes

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no me refería a ellos — Aun en la situación actual Stan era su amigo y no podría traicionarlo de esa manera, así que trato de dar marcha atrás a la plática — Solo era una observación general. Además ellos dos se ven felices

— Por favor, podrán engañar a todos pero me puedo dar cuenta a simple vista de lo que pasa realmente. Esa sonrisa postiza de Wendy tratando de convencer a todas sus amigas que está loca de amor solo para no sentir la humillación de que su relación de más de 10 años se valla por el drenaje y Stan con su voz de novio perfecto ocultando lo mejor posible el infierno en el que vive solo porque cree que el perderla dolería más de lo que duele estar con ella ¿Me equivoco?

— Yo… ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Stan no me cuenta todo de…

— No importa, sé que no lo dirías aunque lo supieras.

Por un momento nadie dijo algo. Kyle se mantuvo cabizbajo un largo rato, pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución mágica, pero obviamente so jamás iba a ocurrir.

— Solo me gustaría hacerle entender que no es feliz, que hay muchas maneras de serlo y sin tan solo pudiera cambiar eso de él, entonces…

— ¿Él lo sabe? — Interrumpió al pelirrojo tajantemente

— ¿Quién sabe qué cosa? — Estaba confundido ante tal pregunta tan fuera de lugar, o eso es lo que él creía pues nada del mundo lo preparaban para las siguientes palabras de Craig

— Stan, ¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

La cara de Kyle se puso tan roja que sus pecas parecían desaparecer de su rostro. No sabía que contestar ante tal pregunta de Craig ¿Siempre ha sido así de observador? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo pues no era posible que existiera una persona que se diera cuenta de tantas cosas con solo una plática de menos de 10 minutos. Ni si quiera el mismo llegaba a tal nivel de deducción, y eso que se consideraba un prodigio en leer a las personas. Pero con Craig todo era diferente. Nunca podía saber realmente lo que pensaba y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

— ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? — Responde nuevamente el azabache ante el silencio de Kyle, como si supiera que esa pregunta lo incomodaba.

— No trates de cambiar a las personas — Continúo diciendo— Por más que las aprecies y creas que las estas ayudando no funcionara, te desgastaras a ti mismo y perderás mucho tiempo valioso, tiempo que no volverás a recuperar. Las personas cambian hasta que ellas están listo para hacerlo, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en hacer que vean eso antes.

— Siempre tratas de cambiar a Tweek ¿no es así? — Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. El pelirrojo no esperaba una respuesta para eso. Existían rumores de que Craig y Tweek pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, que un conocido de un conocido los vio tomados de las manos, que se besaban detrás de unos arbustos, que rentaron un hotel y se quedaron toda la noche… muchos rumores así circulaban de vez en cuando pero nadie se atrevía a confrontar a Craig y preguntárselo directamente, ni si quiera Token o Clyde lo mencionaban.

— Solo le pedí que se quedara hasta el final de la fiesta— respondió el azabache por sorpresa — Pero dijo que estar con tanta gente era mucha presión. Empezó hablar de secuestros, sobredosis y otras cosas, deje de poner atención después de eso. Siempre fue así… siempre lo será.

— El amor es un asco — A estas alturas, el pelirrojo pensó que ya daba igual que Craig supiera lo que realmente sentía por Stan, de todos modos él se atrevió decirle entre líneas que Tweek era algo más para el que un amigo. Craig por su parte solo limito a dar una leve sonrisa con un leve carraspeo, como diciendo "Tienes razón" pero siempre a su manera.

La noche continúo y la temperatura fue bajando poco a poco y para tratar de seguir tolerando el clima Craig saco una cajetilla de cigarros de entre los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se puso a fumar uno.

— Esa cosa va a terminar matándote un día

— Todos terminaremos muertos algún día

— Bueno, te recordare eso cuando tengas 50 años, no puedas respirar por tu cuenta y necesites de un tanque se oxigeno detrás de tu silla de ruedas.

— Paranoico — dijo el pelinegro soltando una bocanada de humo al cielo. El pequeño judío solo trataba de no hacer un puchero al escuchar tal ofensa.

— ¡Wow! Yo que me preocupo por tu salud y me insultas de esa manera. Pero sabes está bien yo…

— No lo entiendes —interrumpió — Me gusta que seas un poco paranoico — Soltó otra bocanada de humo

Kyle se sonrojo al oír eso, su corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse y sus pensamientos solo formaban incoherencias dentro de él. No sabía si dar las gracias por el cumplido… si es que eso era un cumplido u ofenderse por el hecho que la única cosa que le gusto de él fue una similitud de Tweek.

— Yo… este… creo… — Tartamudeaba tratando de formar una oración y cuando por fin iba a decir algo coherente una briza gélida los cubrió helando aún más la noche. El pelirrojo se abrazó a sí mismo y froto sus brazos sobre su cuerpo tratando de conservar el calor. Se maldecía por no haber traído algo más térmico pero de pronto sintió sobre su espalda el calor y aroma de un abrigo que lo cubría completamente.

— Toma mi chaqueta, la necesitas más que yo

El judío sé quedo perplejo, mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro. Se sentía tan cálido, tan protegido, como si de verdad no estuviera solo.

— Gracias — Fue lo único que pudo decir sin que una lagrima saliera rodando por su mejilla.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos, viendo las estrellas del cielo y cuando la noche avanzo un poco más Kyle sin querer dormito y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro Craig.

— Descansa — dijo suavemente Craig mientras leve sonrisa brotaba de su rostro.

FIN


End file.
